


Conlon's Here

by Semoka



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (shut up semoka you're a native newyorker), Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spot is a Good Boyfriend, enjoy the fanfic, i propose calling it nyseen, ill stop ranting now, instead of nyc, newsies fandom needs that but new yorkers making sure we dont make a fool of ourselves, nyseen, you know how british fandoms have brit-picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semoka/pseuds/Semoka
Summary: After the Rally, Race is feeling betrayed and distraught. Spot helps him through it.





	Conlon's Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is just little sprace plot bunny that my brain wouldn't let me rest until I got down. It's not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine!

When Jack shows up at the rally, Spot is instantly looking at Race.   
  
He feels a hot wave a jealousy wash over him as he sees the look of admiration on Race's face as he listens to Jack. He sees Race's smile at his  _'_ fearless _'_  leader and can't help but feel slightly insecure in the fact that it's not directed at him.  
  
Then, of course, Kelly has to start spouting bullshit and drop that smile to the fucking ground. He sees the betrayal written across every single line of Race's face as he subtly walks over to Jack.

Maybe it's a little mean, but he takes sick pleasure in shoving Kelly in the chest as hard as he can away from them. When he sees Jack take the money, the pleasure doesn't feel so sick anymore. Race grabs his wrist and he lets himself be pulled away and out of the theater.   
  
"That fuckin' traitor!" He yells, the moment they're outside. "I put everything I got on the line, put my word behind his and what happens? He makes a mess of it, as usual!" He's shaking with anger, stomping his way down the street with Race's hand in his. "You're comin' back to Brooklyn with us tonight. I don't want you nowhere near Kelly."   
  
Spot keeps ranting as they make the long walk home with the other Brooklyn newsies, only getting more worked up by the cheers and agreements of his guys. In his anger, he barely notices how uncharacteristically quiet and subdued Race is by his side. 

As they cross the Brooklyn Bridge, Race stops walking. He lets his hand slip out of Spot's and moves to the barrier. Spot frowns once he felt a sudden breeze on his fingers and waves his guys off.   
  
"Youse better head back, make sure the kids got somethin' to eat. We'll catch up." The guys shrug, then keep walking. Spot makes his way over to Race, leaning on the barrier next to him. 

"You alright, Tony?" He asks quietly. Race lifts his head to look out over the water and Spot sees the unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why would Jack do that to us?" Race demands, but his voice is weak and broken. "He knew how much it meant to us, dragged us into it himself. Stopped the scabbers, arranged the rally, did everythin' for us. Then at the last second he just..." His voice cuts off with a choked sob.   
  
Spot jumps to sit on the rail then pulls Race close. He's not good at this comfort thing, so he just mutters sweet nothings in Italian and rubs his boyfriend's back. In his eyes, however, there is a pure unfiltered rage in its rawest form. If he was mad before, he was fucking  _furious_  now.   
  
Race pulls away after his shoulders stop shaking, wiping his nose with his face burning in embarrassment. Spot doesn't let him get far though and pulls him back in for a kiss full of love and purpose. Race puts his hands on either side of Spot on the rail and letS himself melt into it and the last of the tears fall.  
  
Spot is the one to pull away this time, taking a breath before speaking. "I promise you on the grounds of fuckin' Brooklyn, Antonio, that the next time I see Kelly I'll put his face into the fuckin' ground."   
  
Race shakes his head and presses their foreheads together. "You're not gonna touch him, Sean. Know why? Cause he's Jack Kelly, and Jack Kelly isn't a traitor."   
  
Spot blinks. "Did you just get short-term memory loss from that kiss or somethin'?" Spot sputters, giving Race an 'Are you serious?' look. 

 Race just grins. "The Jack Kelly I know wouldn't take no money for anythin', especially betraying us. There's a reason he did this, and you and me? We's gonna go back to Manhatten and find out what." He leaves no room for argument, yet Spot does it anyway.  
  
"You just got done cryin' ten seconds ago and now you wanna go vindicate the guy?" Spot demands in shock. Race shoves his shoulder, pushing him off the rail and back onto his feet.  
  
"I wasn't cryin'! I was thinking, and all that thinking is what made me wanna vindicate the guy!" Race responds then grabs Spot's hand to pull him back the way they came. "We gotta hurry so we can find him before one of the other guys gets their hands on 'im!"   
  
Spot shook his head but takes off running with Racetrack. If it was gonna make his boy happy, he'd follow him straight into the East River below them.

**Author's Note:**

> There they go! I might write a second part where they confront Jack if enough people want it ;) 
> 
> Check my out on personal tumblr semoka if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Kudos make me squeal, comments fuel my work ethic :D


End file.
